Find A way
by Anawey
Summary: Jessie and James fight on a rainy night, and Jessie runs off. James goes to find her, but gets attacked by wild pokemon. Cooled off, Jessie goes back to apologize, and finds James hurt, and feverish, so she cares for him. While James is sick, he tells


Find A Way

Jessie and James fight on a rainy night, and Jessie runs off. James goes to find her, but gets attacked by wild pokemon. Cooled off, Jessie goes back to apologize, and finds James hurt, and feverish, so she cares for him. While James is sick, he tells her something. How will what he says effect their relationship? What does Jessie think?

Disclaimer; I'm not sure who owns Pokemon, but I don't.

Forget This!  
XxX

"What would _you _know?" Jessie demanded angrily. "_You're_always trying to be Mister Goodie-goodie!"

"Maybe I just don't like being drug around by some heartless jerk who only thinks of herself!" James retorted hotly, glaring.

"At least _I'm _not an weak, over emotional baby attached to a pathetic pokemon!"

James snarled and hugged Kacnia closer to his chest.

"Cacnea is the _best _pokemon in the world! Always loyal, and kind, unlike _you!"_

"You think I _like _having to _babysit _you? I'd do so much better _ON MY OWN!!" _And with that, Jessie grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the inn, and off into the afternoon.

"Fine! Go, we don't need you!" James yelled at her retreating back. He slammed the door shut, and dropped onto the bed.

"James?" Meowth asked. James growled, not turning over. Meowth shrugged and curled up in a corner and went back to sleep.

James lay awake for hours, listening to the soft snores of Meowth, angry. Jessie could yell at him all she wanted, but his pokemon really meant something to him. There was no way he'd let her talk about his cacnea. Cacnea wasn't weak, it just hadn't learned much yet. But Cacnea would learn. And James would teach him. That was what James would do. Devote his life to raising his pokemon, leave Team Rocket, and maybe even make up with the Twerps. Really, they weren't bad kids, James just didn't like that they kept beating his team so easily. It threw back in his face how weak every other person made him feel because they were all stronger than him. Even Jessie, though she seemingly didn't care about anything. That, though, was what hurt James the most. Because he knew, somewhere, deep inside her, Jessie was a good person. He'd seen it on occasion, but only fleetingly. He wondered why she always acted like that. She didn't need to be so rough to protect him and their pokemon, so why? Why was she always trying to be so cold? Couldn't she see that it kept her from being likable? She was pretty, to James, but she was just so very harsh. He liked her, but it was obviously one-sided. She was too guarded to love. And even if she did love someone, it wouldn't be him. James wasn't exceptionally strong or brave, or smart. He was nothing special at all. He was just James.

-

Jessie continued storming along the path through the woods. That pathetic twit! James was always whining about his pokemon, and praising them for weak efforts. Jessie hated it. He was just so wimpy all the time. Small, wimpy, whiny, soft, cute... NO! James was James, her partner, nothing more. The Boss had teamed them up with Meowth, and that was that. And sometimes, sometimes... She wished he _hadn't! _

And suddenly, anger faded to hurt and betrayal. Didn't James understand? She only wanted to protect them. Protect the pokemon and James from pain, rather than other people. It was pain and weakness that needed to be kept away from them. And they needed to learn that, just because they all traveled together, they couldn't always depend on each other. Depending on someone else all the time made you weak and unprepared for being on your own. Jessie had learned that years ago. And she was never going to forget it.

Hours passed. Rain began to fall, and she growled. Not long after, though, she found an abandoned building, and sliped in through a broken window. It was clearly once a home - there was a fireplace against one wall - but it had been empty for years. But now, Jessie would stay here, at least until the storm passed. Then she'd keep going. Where to, she didn't know. She'd had time to think it over, and maybe she'd been just a bit rough on James. He'd always been so loyal to their team, and so helpful, and she'd been so harsh. And all because he'd suggested taking a break from Rocket life. Not permanently leaving, even, he'd said. But she'd still screamed at him, and called him weak, among other cruel things that weren't true. She wished she hadn't said so much. Though James could be emotional at times, he wasn't weak, he was sweet.

Jessie sighed as she gazed out the window. The rain was coming down hard, and lightning flashed. There was no way she'd be able to go back tonight, maybe not even tomorrow. She hoped James and Meowth would be okay. As the tough front she always put up fell away, she snapped the leg off a chair, and added it to the pile of broken furnature she'd piled up in the fireplace. Then she pulled the matches out of her bag and lit the wood. At least now she'd be warm.

-

James sighed, and turned over, trying to sleep. _Jessie's fine, _he told himself. _She's perfectly fine. There's no need to worry, James. Just go to sleep. Jessie'll be back by morning. She always comes back. It'll be okay._

Meowth watched from half-closed eyes as James tossed and turned beneath the blankets on the bed. It was clear the whole Jessie situation was bothering him, but Meowth didn't see why. He'd learned, over the course of his life, that one could only be concerned for themselves if they wanted to survive. But that was hardly how James worked. He cared and worried about anyone. There had been times when he'd worried about the Twerps, too. Not really worried, just wondered, curious. But James was a gentle spirit. Not tough like Jessie, not coarse and cruel like so many others. He was just a loyal friend who'd follow those he cared no matter what the personal cost.

Lightning flashed through the sky, causing James and Meowth to jump, James stared out the window as the thunder crashed, a worried look on his face. All his doubts and worries about Jessie came flooding back as the rain poured down harder, and the lightning cracked again.

"She's out there," he whispered. "She could be in trouble." Determined, James stood, strode right past a sleepy, confused Meowth, and out into the rain to find Jessie.

XxX  
And that's the first chapter. The others should be longer.


End file.
